1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game information processing apparatus and a game control program, and particularly to control of terminating, interrupting and restarting of a game.
2. Prior Art
In computer games, the termination (game over) processing is generally executed when a positive condition is satisfied, for example, when a player clears the final stage, or when a negative condition is satisfied, for example, the player fails in operation a predetermined number of times or suffers a damage of predetermined extent by opponent players or by enemy characters. The player has a feeling of satisfaction depending greatly on the condition set.
For example, if a normal negative condition same as that for high skill players (heavy players) is applied to low skill players (light users) or very young players, the game is immediately ended. The players can not enjoy the game sufficiently, and the players' game playing may lessen.
There is a case when the player does not know how to escape from an attack due to lack of skills in fighting a game etc. In such a case, if an opponent player finds the player's weak point and concentrates in attacking the weak point, so called “HAME” (entrap case) occurs, the player encounters game-over without doing anything. Various stories and effects are meaningless, and the game becomes dull and with the only goal being victory.
In the game system of Kokai publication 2001-187267, a rule of customizing is possible such that the difficulty of the game is totally lowered.
In the game machine of Kokai publication 2004-057818, an extra game mode is added if necessary when a positive condition is set.
In the golf game program of Kokai publication 2002-224440, a player can learn the rule and manner of golf.
In the game system of the patent document 1, the interest of the game such as a feeling of achievement may incline. The game technique of game creation is limited, it is difficult to keep the interest and excitement of players, and increasing of the skill the light users is hopeless. The one side game of “HAME” etc. cannot be solved.
In the game machine of the patent document 2, there is no change in the game content. The player may have a monotonous impression. There is no improvement concerning the negative conditions.
In the golf game program of the patent document 3, until the player masters the rule and manner, the player cannot enjoy the game. There is no improvement concerning the termination conditions.
Therefore, in the conventional game information processing apparatus, the interest planned by the game creator may not sufficiently be provided to the players even when the game difficulty is modified concerning the game end control. It is difficult to encourage the players' progress of skill and the game cannot follow the skill progress.
For example, difficulty of a game is changed by changing behavior parameters of a player character or by omitting gimmicks of the game. Here, a stage is assumed that a player character has to jump over and across a river as an event of a game. There is a floating waterweeds in the middle of the river, the player character has to jump to the floating waterweeds first, and further has to jump to the opposite side. A gimmick is prepared by the game creator that the floating waterweeds sink when the staying time length on the floating waterweeds exceeds a predetermined time length.
However, the gimmick is deleted or parameters are changed regarding jumping power or quick response jumping power so that the player character easily goes across the river. In this case, the gimmick changed from what in itself gives game pleasure to what is only an variation of moving mode of the character. Therefore, the interest of the game planned by the game creator is not sufficiently provided to the players. The player never has feeling of reality of the interest planned by the game creator.